


【翻译】【妙警贼探】尼尔与马克杯（下）

by wad_1994



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wad_1994/pseuds/wad_1994
Summary: 原文：Neal and the Coffee Mug原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10543700/1/Neal-and-the-Coffee-Mug原作：n1h1l4dr3m翻译：阿岛





	【翻译】【妙警贼探】尼尔与马克杯（下）

彼得暂时放下施刑的右手，揉了揉那两团滚烫的肉丘。和刚开始时相比，男人的动作十分轻柔，有效地舒缓了疼痛。“尼尔，如果刚才的那一半是为了惩罚你擅闯私人领域，搅乱我的办公室，那么接下来的这一半是为了什么？”

“不，不，不！彼得！我不能再挨了！”尼尔试图翻下彼得的膝盖，他这回死定了。说谎一向是男人的大忌，每次教训完，他都得顶着一双哭红的眼睛在墙角罚站。坦白说，鉴于他这次犯的错，惩罚的前半段彼得并没有下狠手。而尼尔，虽然眼里包着泪，但也还没有真正放声痛哭。

“求求你不要这样！别，别打了，我错了，拜托！不要！”尼尔一只手护住屁股，另一只手去推彼得按在他后腰的手，想要逃脱。

男人用力揍了他一下。“别乱动，回答我的问题，或者说你想先去墙角站一会儿？如果是这样，我现在就去拿板子！”这个威胁十分有效，尼尔瞬间止住挣扎，甚至忘了怎么呼吸。他把双手收回胸前，喃喃自语：“因为我说谎。”

彼得叹气，他真该让这小子趴到床上挨板子。他最无法忍受的就是说谎——而尼尔，今天再一次以令人惊叹的方式触犯了这一点。不过，年轻人当场被揭穿时窘迫懊恼的模样多少让他气消了些，这毕竟要比几天或几周后才发现自己被他的谎言蒙在鼓里要畅快得多。

“彼得，对不起，我再也不说谎了。可你一来就兴师问罪，好像已经断定是我干的一样，都不给我解释的机会，我也是迫于无奈！”他必须说服彼得放弃这场惩罚。

彼得无语地翻了个白眼：“因为就是你干的，尼尔！我看了你撬锁的录像！”

“可那不公平！”尼尔双腿绞在一块儿，正夹紧屁股等待第二轮巴掌的到来。他立刻意识到现在和彼得争论是在玩火自焚，于是赶忙添了一句：“我错了，我错了。”

彼得摇摇头：“尼尔，我很失望你对我说谎。”

话音未落，第二轮惩罚便开始了。这次，巴掌没有集中落在一处，而是把两瓣臀肉均匀地打了个透。刚刚平息的疼痛瞬间被点燃，没过多久，泪水便打湿了尼尔的脸，他开始在狠厉的巴掌下扭动着哀求。而彼得还在继续，高翘着的两个肉团在铁掌下无助地颤抖，早已深红一片。察觉到男人没有任何收手的迹象，尼尔顿时陷入恐慌，语无伦次地哭嚎道：“拜托停一下，彼得。对不起，对不起！我再也不会说谎了，我知道错了，原谅我，彼得！我错了！”

彼得不理他的哭喊求饶，只是专心地通过巴掌表达对尼尔幼稚行为的怒火。而年轻人正努力摇摆身子，想脱离男人的桎梏，可彼得似乎有用不完的力气，牢牢地钉着他的腰：“尼尔，我已经听过无数次相同的保证！‘再也不撒谎了！’，‘我错了，彼得，我错了！’”他惟妙惟肖地学了两句。

“如果你是认真的，那么现在也不会被我按在膝盖上打屁股！你承诺过不再对我说谎！可是呢，你又回到了这个位置，因为同样的错误！”彼得一面继续扇巴掌，一面严厉地呵斥，他刻意提高嗓门，确保自己的话不被屋内嘹亮的哭声和啪啪声盖过。而哭声的主人把手缩回胸前，正用力撑起上半身，想从男人膝盖上下来。彼得压根没把这点挣扎放在眼里，他不容置疑地环住尼尔的腰，肘部压着他的背，让那只红肿的屁股只能无助地撅在高处受罚。男人沉下声接着教训：“我很生气！很愤怒！很失望！不！许！对！我！说！谎！”

他很失望——这两个字彻底击碎了尼尔所有顽固的坚持，他不再挣扎，软软地摊在彼得腿上，右手紧紧握住男人的脚腕，左手环住自己的脸，崩溃地大哭：“对不起，彼得。我很抱歉——我错了——我真的错了！”

尽管尼尔违反规则的天性依旧让他耿耿于怀，但见惩戒的目的已经达到，彼得沉默地放下巴掌。他帮尼尔穿好裤子，把手抚在年轻人因为哭泣而不时抽动的背上温柔地打着圈。意识到惩罚已经结束，尼尔揩去脸上的泪水，抽噎着从彼得腿上爬起来。男人扶着他坐好，然后张开双臂给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“很抱歉，我让你失望了。”

彼得盯着他凌乱的后脑勺，无声地叹了口气：“我知道，孩子。请别再对我说谎了。”

“嗯，”尼尔轻声应了一句，小心翼翼地问，“那你原谅我了吗？”

“是的，我当然原谅你了。”仿佛为了让他安心，彼得紧紧地搂了他一下，“你去洗把脸，我先去把车开出来，好吗？”

尼尔点点头站起来，和彼得一块儿走到门口。心中突然涌起一种冲动，他上前再次抱住年长的男人，嗫嚅道：“我真的很抱歉。”

彼得笑着回抱他：“我原谅你了，尼尔。”

尼尔这才放心走进盥洗室，他急急忙忙地洗了把脸，迅速整理好自己的发型与西装，然后带上软呢帽，抓起公文包就往楼下跑去。彼得的车已经在等他了，年轻人痛苦地钻进副驾驶坐好。

彼得忍不住勾起嘴角调侃道：“我打得没那么重！”尼尔听言瞬间红了脸，只觉得羞得头皮发麻。

“哼，那下次换我打你试试！”尼尔气呼呼地抱住双臂，不客气地回道。

“瞧瞧，你的脸都快和屁股一般红了。”彼得忍俊不禁地看着尼尔仓皇地翻下遮阳板，打开上面的化妆镜。看见镜子里红得滴血的双颊，他自己都有些意外。

彼得手臂一伸，宠溺地揉乱了年轻人的头发：“没事的，孩子。等我们到办公室就全消了，就算没有，他们也只会以为我把你训了一顿。”

“还真是一顿毕生难忘的训话。”尼尔伸手去按电台频道，这次彼得没有阻止，由着他调出自己喜欢的节目，然后心满意足地窝回座位里。当他们到达FBI总部大楼的时候，尼尔脸上的潮红已然褪去，连身后的那点疼痛也消得差不多了。两人一前一后走进大厅，尼尔还是不由地担心会被人看出端倪。幸运的是，除了戴安对他做了个“你在搞什么鬼”的表情，似乎并没有人注意到他们。

彼得径直回到办公室，而尼尔也在自己的桌前坐下。他尽可能轻地打开公文包，小心地取出那只“崭新”的马克杯。他又从桌角拿起自己的杯子，不动声色地将它们一块儿带到休息室。尼尔照例检查了一遍咖啡机的滤网，然后按下按钮，一壶新鲜的热咖啡即将出炉。等待的间隙，戴安悄然来到他背后。

“所以，你打算用这个贿赂你的长官？”她看了一眼尼尔手中的杯子取笑道。

回应她的是一个扔过来的糖包。

“你可千万别再迟到了，尼尔。你没看见，今天早上彼得都快急疯了。”戴安拍了拍尼尔的胳膊，“他真的很在乎你。”

想到男人急得团团转的样子，尼尔不禁歉疚地咬住下唇，“真的吗？”

“当然。”戴安啜了口咖啡，继续说，“任何人迟到，我都没见他这么着急过。”她对尼尔笑了笑，转身往楼梯走去。女探员清亮的声音再度传来，戴安头也没回地说：“等你贿赂完彼得就到会议室来，你提供的资料对案件很有帮助，但我和琼斯还有几个问题想问你。”

尼尔点点头，他突然有一种奇特的感觉，仿佛时间静止了。他的工作一切如常，就像他今天早上没有迟到，那场难堪的体罚也从未发生过一样。他把醇香四溢的热咖啡倒进自己和彼得的杯子，然后朝他老板的办公室走去。楼梯走到一半，他就感受到彼得灼热的目光，想到戴安刚才说的“用一杯咖啡贿赂他的长官”，尼尔情不自禁地红了脸。他可不想让任何人觉得他在讨好彼得，虽然事实看上去就是如此。

他侧过身子用肩膀推开门，小心地把彼得的马克杯放到桌上。男人挑起一根眉毛盯着他，不发一语。“我——额——我只是想再跟你道个歉。”

彼得双唇紧闭，不动声色地端起他的杯子，“我不记得你刚才有上来拿这只马克杯，”他抿了一口热腾腾的咖啡，加了一句，“不过，我很欣赏你的态度。”

“也许我之前就拿了呢。”

“明白了。”彼得翻转着手上的马克杯，仔细地检查了一遍，然后向尼尔投去探寻的目光。

“嗯，行吧，就是这样。我只是想上来再道个歉，真的，很抱歉闯进你的办公室和对你说谎。”

尼尔转身想走，但彼得接下来的话让他顿时愣在原地：“非常感谢你花时间修好了我的杯子，我几乎看不出它的把手曾经摔裂过。”

尼尔缓缓地转过身，他下意识地想否认，但话说到一半就戛然而止：“我没有——”

“说清楚，你没有什么？尼尔？”彼得简直不敢相信，尼尔竟然又打算对他说谎，距离他上次因为这个挨打还不到三十分钟！

尼尔纠结了片刻，最终喃喃地承认：“我以为你没注意到，不然你之前就会提到。嗯，我是说，当你惩罚我的时候没有因为这件事训我。”

“哦？”

“唔，我知道这只杯子是小伊送给你的礼物，对你来说有特殊的意义，而且……”尼尔的声音越来越弱，“很抱歉我打碎了它，也很抱歉我没有之前就告诉你。”他根本不敢直视彼得的眼睛。

“坐下，尼尔。”彼得的话不容置疑，但同时也透着股宽和。他看着尼尔战战兢兢地坐回办公桌对面的椅子，年轻人把自己那只绿色的马克杯放到桌上，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上，低着头，大气都不敢出。

“所以你上午才会迟到？”

尼尔依然不敢抬头看他，只是小鸡啄米似的点点头。

“尼尔，我没有因为这只马克杯生气。就算你没能修好它，我也不会因为这个对你发火。它只是个杯子罢了，我生气失望，是因为你刻意隐瞒真相，是因为你对我说谎。但我们已经处理过那件事了，不是吧？”见尼尔没有立刻回答，彼得进一步问，“还是说，关于说谎这件事，我们还需要进行第二次刚才那样的谈话？”

火烧般的羞赧再次爬上他的脸，尼尔终于下定决心似的看向彼得的眼睛：“是的，那件事已经处理过了。嗯，我是说，不用，我们不用重复那场谈话。”

“所以，下次如果你又弄坏了我的杯子，请直接告诉我。一只马克杯不会比你重要。而且，我宁可要一只有裂痕的杯子，也不要一段有裂痕的关系。明白了吗？”彼得用肘部撑着桌子，俯身与尼尔面对面。

“是的，先生。”尼尔望着彼得的脸，男人眼中是真真切切的关怀。

“好了，咱们走吧，去和琼斯和戴安谈谈这个洗钱案。”彼得站起身走了出去，尼尔紧跟其后。他出神地望着男人手中的那只给他带来不少麻烦的马克杯，不禁露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

【完】


End file.
